


Lord Niklaus

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, TVD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Caroline lives in earlier centuries)</p>
<p>It's 1492 in England and a girl named Caroline Forbes lives in a little village. At a day she takes a ride throught the woods with her Horse. And then she saw him, Lord Niklaus.<br/>Will the normal village girl win the heart of a Lord? And what is his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the stranger

"Mother. I'm gonna have a ride trought the woods" i say to my mother as i walk in the corral. 

"Be back before the night falls. You know what the old lady said about those night creatures there" Mother says as i walk out with my horse. I always love riding along the stream which is located at the other side of the forest. The forest was so different from the little village that i live in. There ways always something going on there.

This old lady my mother has been talking too, she's kind of scary. Sometimes when she alone she talks to herself in another language with candels around her. She always tells my mother that i have to be carefull in the forest because there are creatures there that can hurt me. Like those night creatures my mother told me about. The old lady calls them vampires. She says they're real and they drink human blood. She also says that they have no feeling or soul and that they can't show up in daylight or else they'll burn.

I don't believe that. Not the fact that they don't excist because strange things happen in those woods when the night falls, but more the fact that they have no soul or feelings. Nothing can live without a soul. God won't lett something like that live. Maybe they just don't show their feelings because they've been hurt or are afraid to get hurt. Because if you have no feelings at all you should live alone and no one wants that.

I love going to the forest so much because it gives me some kind of peacefull feeling. Not all those bussy people like in the village. But this time it's different. There was a tense hanging around. I had seen a few men searching for a girl named Katerina. I knew her name because i had heard them yell "Katerina, we will find you" and by the way they were searching i could tell that it wasn't a game. It was serious. 

Maybe she was a thief or something. Because one of the man that was searching her was Lord Elijah. I had seen him a few times in town. When he came along on his horse everyone bowed. And he always had a few man around him. Some kind of foot soldiers or something.

He lived in this big castle located at the east side of the forest with his brother. It was a big castle and probably had a enormous garden, because meters away from the castle walls there was a big stone wall that separated the castle and grounds from the forest. Ofcourse it was nessecary with all those bloodthursty vampires hiding in the woods.

But to come back at his brother. No one that i know has ever seen him. He almost never came outside the castle walls. People say that he may be ill or handicapped. A lot of people see it a some kind of sin when you get a handicapped child but i think they're just human. Just like each one of us.

The men that are searching for 'Katerina' come back. They are still searching. From the other direction there came another man. He had mideum wavey blond hair and he was just so handsome. There was something mysterious about him.

He walks to Lord Elijah and looks slightly angry. According to the way he talks to the Lord he has not much respect for him. It looks queit like how my nice always yells at me when i break something or say something stupid. Would he also be looking for this 'Katerine'?

The group of men which came with Lord Elijah left and the man that came from the otherside stood there. When he starts to walk back, my horse neighs and the man turns of shock my way. He looks stern at me and starts walking my way. I feel kind of scared. Who was he?

"Hello, love. May i ask for your name" He says as he stands infront of me and kisses my hand. I blush a bit.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, sir" I say while i get lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus. It's a pleasure" He says and he moves his arm to the position to accompany me.

"the pleasure is all mine" I say. I fold my arm around his and take my horse's reins before i walked after him.

"What is a beautiful young lady doing all alone in the forest?" Klaus asks and gives me another charming smile.

"Just getting away from the fuss of the village" I answer.

"Give me the honor of escorting you back to the village. You don't wanna be in the woods when it turns dark" he says "but i bet people told you that before"

"yes, sir. My mother warned me" I tell him and i see him smile "do you live in the village yourself, sir?" i ask

"No, love" he answers "we're here" he says again and i look up. Wow. We're really already by the village. "It was nice to meet you" he says as he kisses my hand one more time and walks back in the wood.

"it was nice to meet you to" i say and turn around to start walking to my house. Untill i realise that it's almost dark. "isn't it dangerous to go back in the woods, sir? It's already turning dark" i ask and he turns around

"I know my way in the woods, love. I'll be fine" he says and waves before he turns around and walks away. I look at my horse and turn my eyes back to Klaus to watch him until he disappears out of my sight. But he has disappeared. How? He cound've gotten out of my vieuw that fast.

~

"hello, Caroline. How was your ride?" mother asks me when i've taken care of my horse and come in to have dinner with her.

"it was fine, mother" i say while i help her laying the table.

"mr. Johns wanted to go hunt but he saw some of the Lord's servants searching for someone. That can be dangerous. Didn't you saw them?" she asks. 

"No, mother." i lied. If she finds out i did, she's going to be furious because she thinks i put myself in danger. I'm not telling her about Klaus either because mother doesn't want me to talk to stranger and certainly not when they appear in the woods.

~

that night laying in my bed i could only think of the mysterious Klaus i've met today. Actually i didn't know anything about him. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why could he speak so disgracefull to Lord Elijah? Why did he warn me for the forest at night but walked back in the forest while it was almost dark? And what was going on in the woods today?


	2. the ball

2 weeks later

"Caroline can you get me some eggs on the market?" mother asks.

"yes, mother" i yell and run out. It is only a minute to the place where you can get the eggs.

"ten eggs please?" i ask miss Reins, the farmer's wife

"here you go, sweetheard" she says while she gives me the eggs and i give her the money. As i start walking home i hear wispers start that Lord Elijah is in town. As i stood by the front door, mother said "turn around. Never turn your back to the Lord. not even when walking away"

As i turn around i see that Lord Elijah is only standing a few meters away from us. He clears his throaght to say something

"Might i ask where the young lady Caroline Forbes lives?" he says and everybody turns their head to me. Why did he asks for me? Did i do anything wrong?

He alights from his horse and gives the reins to one of his servants. He walks towards me and i bow down. One of his servants walks with him and gives him a envelope and a big box. He takes it and gives it to me "My brother would appreceate it if you would come, young lady" he says. 

"Thank you, my Lord" i say and bow before i take what he gives me.

"be there 4 hours before the party starts. The maids will braid your hair and do your make up." he says before he goes back to his horse.

"What was that?! How come they know your name and why do they invite you to their party?" mother asks while the old lady walks towards us. And signs to mother that she needs to speak to her under four eyes. I try to listen what they say

"Miss, if you're smart you don't let Caroline go. There are going a lot of rumour atound about these brothers. They would be murderous and no one really knows them. The last girl that visited them. Ran away because she had to fear for her life" the old lady says

"But it's not going to end well if i don't let her go. They gave her an invitation and i bet in the box is a dress. It would be a hugh insult" mother says

"well. I pray for the best ending if you let her go" the old lady says before she walks my way. She looks concerned.

"well, how did they know your name?" mother asks again and looks stern at me.

"I really don't know mother" i say honest.

"well, come with me. You need to eat somthing, darling" mother says before she walks away.

~ 2 week later

"thank you, sir" i say to mr. Branson who had a coach and wanted to bring me to the castle. I still have no idea why this brother of Lord Elijah wanted me to come. Perhaps what would he look like? No one knows him? Would he be handsome?

"Hello" a girl by the port says. "I'll be yor maid for today"

"hello" i say while i walk after her to a room. She helped me putting on the dress, the Lords gave me. "So what is Lord Elijah's brother like?" i ask

"he is a charming man. Hard to resist" she says "but do not anyone i told you that. I am not allowed to talk about them"

"I will keep it between these 4 walls" i answer. So charming, hum. I can't wait to finally meet him.

~

"hello, miss Forbes" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Lord Elijah.

"good evening, my Lord" i say and bow.

"How come it be that my brother invites you? He must be impressed by you" he says.

"I do not know, my Lord" i answer. Did his brother know me.

"well, words fell short when he was talking about you" he tells me

"may, I ask where this mysterious host where i heard so much about is?" I ask him suspicious

"Fashionable late. He likes to make a entrance." He says while he looks around.

~

I was talking with a woman when Lord Elijah tabbed on my shoulder. I turned around and see Klaus. 

"Miss Forbes, may introduce you to the Lord Niklaus" Lord Elijah says.

"Please call me Klaus" Klaus smirks. Really, was the man i met in the woods the other lord. 

"why didn't you tell me, my Lord" i say.

"Ofcourse not. That would make the serprise not as big, love. And please don't call me Lord for you i'm just Klaus" he says. "shall we" he says pointing that he wants to escord me out "later brother" Klaus smirks.

~~

"why would you want me to come to the party" i ask wondering

"I fancy you, love" he says and i feel a blush coming "you are beautiful, you are a strong woman and full of light. I enjoy you" he smiles

"thank you" i say shy

"you make me feel something i thought that i would never feel" he says just before a man comes storming at us

"You're a monster! " he shouts to Klaus "Does she knows what you are or is she not gonna make it throught the night" he goes on.

"How dare you!" Klaus says angry "after betraying me." Elijah runs out alarmed by the noice. "Brother please bring Caroline home, i have some bussiness to do" he says angry.

Elijah signs that i have to come to him and so i did.

~

"why was that man so angry, my Lord?" I ask as we were sitting in the coach.

"I do not know, miss Caroline." Lord Elijah says

"what is going to happen to that man, if i may ask?" i ask suspicious.

"My brother Niklaus has a bit of a temper, Caroline. It depends on how angry he gets" He answers and gives me a soft smile. I still don't get it why that man was so angry at him. And what did he mean with does she know what you are and is she going to make it throught the night?

I decide not to ask Lord Elijah

"Caroline, we are here" Lord Elijah says as the coatch stops.

"will, i see him again, Lord Niklaus?" I ask before getting out of the coatch. As i look behind me, i see that mother was standing in our doorway.

"i do not know, Miss Caroline. I think you will but i can not say that for sure. Niklaus does not live by any rules other than his own" Lord Elijah tells me.

"well, thanks for the wonderfull evening. Farwell, my Lord" I sayand wave

"Farwell, Miss Caroline" Lord E lijah says before the commissionaire shut the door of the coach. I watched the coach leave until it disappeared out of my sight.

"Caroline, sweetheart. Come inside, it's cold. I'll make you a cup of thea" Mother says and i turn around and start walking to her.

When i sat down, mother started making thea.  
"I did not expect you home yet. But as i heard what you said to the Lord, i assume it was a nice party" Mother asks when she sat down and gave me my cup of thea.

"Yes, it was mother" I say happy "I came back because Lord Niklaus needed to do somthing important. He asked his brother to bring me home" I explain to her.

"So the name of the mysterious Lord nobody has ever seen is Niklaus" Mother asks and gives me a smile.

"Yes, mother. He is a very charming man" I say really happy and feel a blush coming.

"Well, i assume the rumours about him are not true than" she says and i nod while i take a sip of my tea.  
"But why did he invite you? Have you seen him before?" Mother asks suspicious

"yes, two weeks ago in the woods" I say without thinking.

"what?!" Mother says angry when i realise that i should not have said that.   
"I thought you had not seen anyone" she says "and haven't i told you that you should not talk to strangers"

"Sorry mother. But he escorted me back to the village because the night was falling and he found it not safe for me if i would have been there all alone in the dark" i explain to mother hoping that she will understand.

"well, this time it was a nice gentleman who wanted to help. But be warned. He also could have been a rapist or a killer or maybe one of those vampires where the old lady told us about" Mother warned

"Mother, those vampires can not come outside in daylight, remember?!" i spat a bit

"you never know Caroline, you never know" Mother says before i stand up to go to bed


	3. Bedtime stories

I am playing hide and seek with the childeren of the neighbourhood in front of our house when i heard that a strange man was in town. At a certain moment i hear the footsteps of a horse coming closer and closer and at a sudden moment, when the footsteps were really close, they stopped.

I hear Klaus' voice say "Hello, miss Caroline". When i look up i see that he's alighting from his horse.

"Caroline, who is this man?" i hear mother's concerned voice from behind me.

"How rude of me" Klaus says as he walks towards my mother "Lord Niklaus, it's a pleasure" he goes on while he kisses her hand.

"I'm sorry my Lord" mother says as the wispers started going around in the village

"I would like to ask your daughter if she would like to come with me to see the spectacular circus in the city of London" He asks and turns his head (just like mother) to me.

"I would love to but i have to help mother" I say doubtable

"Ofcourse you can go sweetheart" mother says but i'm still questioning it

"I dare you. Get to know me" Klaus says "perhaps, it is the least i can do after i let Spencer ruine our chat from yesterday".

"okay, but only if mother is fine with it" I say

"Ofcourse, Caroline. Have fun" mother says "well, what are you waiting for? go pack your stuff. You do not want the lord to wait" 

"i will take good care of her, ma'am" I hear Klaus says

~

"Have you ever been in London, love" Klaus asks as where on our way to London.

"actually i have not been anywhere" I answer shyly

"really?!" Klaus asks astonished "well at least everything will serprise you then"

"have you travelled a lot?" i ask interested

"yes, i have love" he answers with a smile on his face that makes me want to hear all of his stories

"what do you always do on your way, you know when you're travelling?" i decide to asks

"tell stories" he answers

"what kind of stories, if i may ask" i asks suspicious

"bedtime stories, legends and things i have seen" he explains with a friendly smile on his face.

"would you like to tell me on?" i asks with the sweetest face i could make

"okay" he smiles "Once Elijah and i where in Italy and there was a big festival going on. At a moment Elijah decides to go back to the castle where we were staying for the week, but he was so drunk that 5 minutes after he left, he still was only a few meters away from me. Because he constantly fell over his own feet and when i asked to help him, he yelled 'No! i can walk alone, i do not need help'. And he turned around and fell over a three and rolled right into the lake" Klaus and i laugh.  
"well now it is your turn" he says

"well, my father used to tell me this story before going to bed" i say before i start my story  
"Once upon a time there were a father and a mother who cared a lot about their childeren. They had happy family.  
At a night one of their sons took their youngest out while they had been told to never leave their house during night-time.  
As soon as the sun came up, the older son came back to the village and screamed for his mother. In his arms he was carrying his youngest brother who had been attacked by the wolves. When they tried to save him, he was already gone.  
Their family begged a witch to make their family immortal and strong like a white oak tree. They were warned that that kind of magic would bring dark consequences, but they were determined.  
So as they were warned, their family turned into monsters after the spell was done. They had to live like parasites, needing to drain people of blood. Left with no soul or love, doomed to live in the shades"

"Do you believe that story, love?" Klaus asks me

"I do believe that those creatures may excist, but i do not think that they have no soul or something like that" I explain

"i have been told another version of that story" Klaus says

"Really?! Do you want to tell me that version. I love stories like these" I say cheery

"Okay" he says and takes a deep breath  
"Once upon a time there were a mother and a father, Mikael and Esther. Mikael was a man of pride and Esther was a witch. When their oldest son died because of a plague in Europe, they moved to a continent only the witches knew about, The New World. They lived there in peace with their neighbours and got 6 childeren: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik."

"Elijah and Niklaus?!" I ask serprised

"our parents named us after hearing this story" Klaus smiles insecure  
"Well, to go on with my story. Their neighbours, well at least the people that lived there befor the witches came, were not just humans. They were were-wolves"

"were-wolves" I ask wondering

"Yes, you know those humans who chance into wolves during a full moon" he explains

"yes, i know what were-wolves are" i say so he goes on with his story

"Well, because of that they had to hide in the caves underneath the village, every full moon. At one night Niklaus and Henrik snuck out and Henrik got attacked. When they arrived by Esther, Henrik was already gone. They begged the witch Ayana to place a spell on their family that would make them immortal and everything would be hightend, which would make them stronger than their neighbours. So that they did not have to fear them anymore.  
She did not want to do it because she was afraid of the consequences. So Esther had to do it herself. After the spell was placed, they had to die and than drink human blood.  
But after Niklaus made his first human kill, Esther's biggest secret revealed" Klaus says and looks stern at me "Niklaus was not Mikael's son, She cheated on Mikael with a werewolf"

"how did they find out?" I asks interested

"they werewolf curse is broken by someone's first human kill. The first full moon after that, this person will turn and all following full moons" Klaus explains like this is a fact "according to the legend" he says quickly

"please tell the rest of the story" i ask

"Well, to go on. Because Mikael was a man of pride as human, this was hightend as a vampire. He went to the village and slaughtered Niklaus' father and his entire family. When he got back home, he ripped Esther's heart out infront of Niklaus' eyes and promised his son that he would hunt him down for inturnaty" 

"wow! It almost sounded like you were there, yourself" i say impressed by his story

"well, i've been told that story a lot of time" he answers


End file.
